Porque te amo
by Ariyass
Summary: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No ves que me duele ver lastimada a la gente que amo? ¿Por qué lloras por alguien que ya se ha ido? ¿Por qué lloras por el Kaneki antiguo? Él ya no volverá. (KankeixTouka) One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: SPOILER del primer capítulo de la 2da temporada de Tokyo Ghoul. Recomiendo ver el capitulo antes de leer. Muy poco dialogo. **_

**Nota de la autora: **He visto hace poco el capitulo y me ha encantado. Pero el final me dejo con ganas de más, así que decidí escribir esto para "satisfacerme" a mí misma. Espero lo disfruten. Soy nueva en este tema. Nosleemos abajo.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en calma. Me sentía repentinamente sorprendido que después de tanta destrucción y tanto caos, hubiera un aura pacifica y tranquila. Los susurros de la noche no eran más que el viento anunciando el cambio de estación. Mis pasos eran anunciados con sonidos sordos de la planta de mis pies chocar contra el frio piso.<p>

Copos blancos descendían del cielo, inundando a la tierra con el frio del invierno, con el recuerdo del cálido sol. Bueno, eso se aplicaba a mí.

Era extraño que no sintiera frio. Mis pies, parte de mis piernas y mis brazos estaban al aire libre, sin ninguna prenda que ausentara un poco el frívolo invierno. Pero ya no importaba. Pareciera que fuera nada más que un alma en un cuerpo de trapo, sin sentir. No puedo sentir el frio, y no podría sentir el calor de un día de verano. Me he convertido en un muñeco insensible, un muñeco en el que no pondría mueca en mi rostro si clavaran cientos de agujas en mi ser, tal como Ayato había hecho hace un momento.

Las horas con Jasón me hicieron entender que el dolor físico depende de la mentalidad de cada persona. Si digo que no tengo dolor solo no lo tengo. Si digo que no tengo frio, no lo tengo. Porque al final de cuenta el dolor físico es mínimo comparado con el dolor psicológico, pero incluso ese puede evitarse. El dolor de perder a algún ser querido puede ser sustituido por la decisión de no perderlo. Si yo decido que no lo perder, es porque no lo hare. Si yo digo que protegeré a esa persona, la protegeré.

_Todos los problemas de este mundo se deben a la falta de habilidad de cada persona_

Claro. Yo carecía de la habilidad de decisión. Era un idiota inocente. Un joven con la mentalidad de un niño pequeño que no entendía el hecho de que cada decisión que tomaras tenía responsabilidades. Quedarse llorando en un rincón por el daño que has hecho no hará que cambien las cosas. Odiaba a Jasón pero muy a mi pesar, admitía, que él tenía razón en cuanto las decisiones. Por eso era fuerte, por eso podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, por eso hería a las personas cuando se le venía en gana.

Pero en toda decisión a veces se necesitan sacrificios. Por eso no me detuve cuando vi a Hinami alejarse con apresura, mientras dejaba a Touka sola. Porqué ella tendría la grata –o desgraciada- oportunidad de decirle adiós a Kaneki. El ultimo adiós. Al otro yo.

Llegue a tu lado, con apenas un fantasmal movimiento, haciendo un sonido con mis pies descalzos. Estaba seguro de que si ella no fuera ghoul, no hubiera notado mi presencia. Yo no la miraba, mantenía mi grisácea mirada escondida tras mi cabello decolorado que colgaba de mi frente, pero podía sentir sus ojos violáceos clavados en mi. Quizás mirándome con preocupación. Me era gracioso e incluso irónico que yo pudiera leerle sus expresiones sin ver su rostro. Quizás me miraba con pena o con lastima. Muy diferente ha como me miraba antes. Era con desprecio, como si mirara a un completo imbécil mimado sin saber qué hacer, porque eso era. Un imbécil que no sabe qué hacer con su vida.

No sabía cuál de las dos miradas prefería, en cualquier caso, esta no era mi favorita.

El silencio sepulcral de la noche de nuevo se hizo presente. Ella hablo con una voz que era teñida de entusiasmo. Si era falso, no pude distinguirlo. Quizás solo quería levantarme el ánimo. No funciono.

-Hey, tu, cuando regresemos, deberás hacer algo con ese cabello.

Sonreí internamente. ¿Volver, eh? ¿Qué era eso?

Yo ya no entendía la palabra "volver". No se puede volver al pasado. Lo hecho, hecho esta. No importa cuánto lo desees, no podrás cambiar el daño hecho tiempo atrás. Era algo lejos de cualquier alcance humano o ghoul. Si, ghoul sonaba mejor.

-Touka-chan…

Mi voz seguía siendo la misma, seguía siendo la misma voz dulce de aquel joven que disfrutaba de la lectura y comía hamburguesas como alimentos favoritos. Era un dulce y amargo recuerdo de una persona débil que no quería recordar.

-…No regresare a Anteiku…

¿Para qué mentir? ¿Para qué más rodeos? Era la verdad. No quería que hubiera mentiras en lo que sería mi futuro. Quizás no era el modo más agradable de decirlo. Pero después me reprendí mentalmente al pensar que no había una forma "suave" o "agradable" de decirlo. No había una forma de que las bellas o esperanzadas palabras pudieran cambiar lo que estaba por pasar.

Pude notar un sonido de desconcierto de su parte. En su precioso rostro se formo una expresión confundida. Lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

No está contenta con esa explicación corta y lo sé. Tenía una esperanza de no tener que decírselo de frente, pero fue consumida tan rápido como pregunto eso. Ya no había marcha atrás. No quería verla sufrir, no quería que se sintiera mal por mí, no quería que en Anteiku sufrieran más por mí. No más.

-…Voy a ir a Aogiri…

Note como tus ojos bellos se abrían con sorpresa, mostrando tu pupila dilatada, mientras dabas un quejido sorprendido. No esperaba una reacción tan expresiva, conociéndote, pensé que me mirarías sorprendida y luego bajarías la cabeza.

Pero ya estaba hecho. Ya no podía hacer nada y ya no tenía nada que decir. La verdad siempre duele, mejor dicho, siempre dolerá, pero es mejor que vivir en una burbuja de ilusión y de mentiras. Di media vuelta, aun sin mirarla, comenzando a realizar el camino memorizado, ignorando de nuevo el frio invernal. No mire atrás. No tenía caso hacerlo.

Escuche unos pasos tambaleantes y titubeantes detrás de mí. ¿Me sigues? ¿Por qué? No tiene caso que lo hagas, yo ya estoy perdido de todas formas.

Hice un mal cálculo.

La vi debilitada, cansada tan física como mentalmente, creí que no me alcanzaría, que no podría seguirme el paso y en cuestión de minutos yo sería nada más que una figura que se extiende por la niebla del camino.

Su mano fría hizo detener mis pasos. Eso te sirvió para poder recargar tu frente en mi espalda, mientras notaba como temblaba de frio o quizás de dolor.

-..No te vayas…-fue lo que susurraste-…Por favor…No me dejes sola…

Lo escucho, escucho tu voz quebrarse, tu voz debilitarse con cada llamado, cada agónico gemido de llanto que intentas contener en tu garganta. Estas triste. Siento unas gotas saladas en la poco gruesa playera que llevo puesta. Siento como amabas manos s aferran a mi camisa, mientras tú tiritas desesperadamente, temes dejarme ir.

Me armo de valor para girar mi cuerpo. Y veo tu rostro oculto tras esos cabellos negros y azulados que cubren tus ojos, pero puedo ver tus mejillas. De ellas caen gotitas de dolor que tus ojos fueron los únicos de expresar con libertad tal agonía.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿No ves que me duele ver lastimada a la gente que amo? ¿Por qué lloras por alguien que ya se ha ido? ¿Por qué lloras por el Kaneki antiguo? Él ya no volverá.

Ah, ya entiendo. Todas las personas siempre desean un último adiós con la persona que amaban y que perdieron. Quizás ella también necesite eso.

Paso mis manos pálidas por tus mejillas raspadas, a causa de tu hermano menor. Alzo con cuidado tu rostro, tú opones resistencia, me carcajeo internamente, incluso a estas alturas conservas tu orgullo. Pero logro ver tu rostro, bueno la mitad de él, ya que tu cabello cube la mitad de tu esculpido rostro tapándote uno de tus hermosos ojos.

Tus ojos expresan pena, dolor. Temes perderme. Pero nunca lo harás. Para ti siempre existirá el Kaneki que se enamoro de ti como un joven idiota e iluso.

Aunque, estoy seguro, el Kaneki idiota e inseguro no haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Bajo mi mirada hasta tus heridos y magullados labios producto de las peleas, de donde todavía desciende un hilillo de sangre.

A pesar de todo, eres muy ligeramente más baja que yo. Me inclino suavemente sobre tu rostro, tú no te apartas. Nuestros alientos cálidos se mezclan sacando de ellos el vaho del crudo invierno. Tú entrecierras los ojos, también quieres que pase, me invitas a hacerlo y yo no puedo rechazarlo. Es la primera vez que beso unos labios desnudos, pero no me importa. No me importa si es contigo, porque contigo me siento seguro.

Me inclino más y sello ese furtivo encuentro con un beso suave, fugaz, sencillo, tímido. Mis labios se amoldaron con perfección a los tuyos, sintiendo como la presión de tus propios labios se abren un poco más para darme espacio suficiente para explorar tus labios. No voy a negarlo, estoy nervioso, pero incluso así, siento que tu también lo estas.

Por un momento, en tus labios, olvide que quería irme, que debía irme, que debía separme de ti si quería mantener a salvo. Te amo, no quiero que te lastimen, no quiero que salgas herida por mi culpa, quiero que sigas viviendo tu vida tranquila como hasta el momento has hecho. Por eso me separo lentamente de ti, antes de que la droga de tu esencia logre hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Tú bajas la mirada de nuevo, yo aun tengo mis manos en tu rostro, con la máscara a un lado de mí. No nos miramos, ni siquiera decimos nada. Porque tú sabes lo que pasara y yo sé que no puedes detenerme.

Separo mis manos de tu fina cara y bajo suavemente a recoger mi mascara anteriormente tirada en el suelo. Sin decir nada, me doy la media vuelta y vuelvo a emprender la marcha, a sabiendas de que no me seguirás más.

Escucho que caes de rodillas, dolía, agotada, triste. Yo igual me derrumbo por dentro. Apenas pasaron unos segundos lejos de tus labios y ya los extraño.

Pero porque te amo, me alejare de ti. Porque te amo, no dejare que te lastimen. Porque te amo, no seré débil. Porque te amo…ahora soy _yo_.

Solo…porque te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Me encanto esta pareja. Es demasiado linda y la última escena me dejo encantada. Es todo por ahora. Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari**


End file.
